saveing sakura
by mr grimjaw
Summary: is naruto really dead? and what happaned to sakura? and whos darth wind? you have to read to find out in this sequel
1. Chapter 1

Saving Sakura

Author's note: Saving Sakura will be darker then part 1. There will also be cursing, a lemon scene, and violence. If you are new to this trilogy you will want to read the Secret Weapons first.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Wars_ or _Naruto_. _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and _Star Wars_ belongs to George Lucas. They are the brains behind _Naruto_ and _Star Wars._ They make the money, I don't.

I am only doing this because I am a huge fan of their work.

Chapter 1

New Friends

Naruto was floating down river unconscious until a wookiee saw him. The wookiee called out, "Han, get your ass over here and quick. There's a Jedi in the river."

Han asked, "What, Chewie?" Han then saw Naruto in the river, so he jumped in and swam to Naruto, and proceeded to get him out of the river.

Naruto woke up in a hut. He questioned, "Where the hell am I?" Naruto was going to get up, but a hand stopped him from rising. "Hold on buddy, "Han said. "You are hurt." Naruto then felt a sharp pain, so he laid back down.

Han told him he's in the hut of Chewie, a friend of his. Naruto stated, "I am in your debt."

A couple of days later, Naruto went back on the cliff where he fell off. He saw where Rotta and his court were. He saw a pile of ash. He then thought to himself, "SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Naruto then reported to yoda. Yoda said, "It's time to look for Luke Skywalker, Vader's son. He's the only one who can stop Vader. Time grows short for me." Yoda started coughing. "I am dying, so you have to be Luke's master."

Naruto questioned, "Where do I find him?" Yoda told him to go to Tatooine and search for the Jedi master, Obiwon Kenobi. "Yes, master," Naruto replied.

{Two years later}

At the house of Palpatine on the planet of Naboo, Sidious was dining with his new sith apprentice.

Sidious asked, "Do you like your dinner my dear?" "Yes, master," Darth Savara responded.

The doorbell rang and Ino went to answer it. "May I come in?" questioned a good looking man by the name of Ike. "Yes, master Ike. Come in." Ike was tall. He had brown hair and lime green eyes. He wore a black tux and black pants. Sakura came in wearing a red dress with just a strap on her right shoulder blade.

Ike kissed Sakura's hand. He commented, "You look beautiful this evening." "Why, thank you, Lord Ike," Sakura responded. Then they left in his speeder. It was silver and had a red line down the wing. Ike put Sakura inside of it and they left to go to the opera.

After the opera they went back to Ike's place. Ike thought he was going to get lucky with Sakura tonight, but Darth Savara/Sakura had different plans for the young man.

Ike was getting undressed and Sakura was right behind him. She pulled her light saber out of her purse and turned it on. She stabbed Ike in the shoulder and he yelled in pain, "AHHHH!" He fell onto his bed on his side. He then turned his head around and asked, "WHY? WHY, SAKURA?"

She smiled an evil smile and laughed. "HAHAHA." Her eyes turned yellow. She stabbed his other shoulder and then his left leg. He yelled again in pain and she stated, "Because I like doing this. It's fun."

Ike's eyes were filled with fear when she stabbed his right leg. He screamed again. She finally cut Ike's head off. "Man, that was boring, Sakura," Darth Savara commented. She then went back to her master's house.

Darth Savara entered Sidious' house. Sidious questioned, "How was your date?" "It was good, but I got bored just torturing Ike," replied Darth Savara. "I have a mission for you. I want you to go and kill the founders of the uprising," Sidious commanded.

"Master," Darth Savara said. "I am going to take a bath. INO, TENTEN, HINATA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten came into the room. "Yes mistress," they responded in unison. They went to get a bubble bath ready for her. After her bath, Sakura got dressed in her sith clothing. She was wearing customized sith clothing: a brown top that covers her breasts, red armor on her forearms, brown armor on her legs, a red utility belt with brown cloth in the middle front and back, and a black cloak.

Sakura commanded, "Ino, Tenten, Hinata come." All four got the ship ready and then left Naboo. They went to a tie-fighter facility where the rebellion hit. There was a space battle going on when Darth Savara entered the area. "Get you blasters ready," ordered Darth Savara to her three slaves. They got ready and landed in the hanger. Darth Savara and her team got out and started to attack the rebels. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata fired their blasters and hit a couple of soldiers.

Darth Savara cut through them with ease. She ran to the command center. Waiting there was Jedi master, Rahm Kota, and his Padawan, Galen Marek. "I will be the death of you," said Darth Savara. The Jedi turned on their light saber and charged at Darth Savara. She blocked Kota's attack and dodged Galen's saber strike. She then used the force to push them back.

Galen then used the force to pick up a control panel. He threw it at Darth Savara. She dodged and used force choke on Galen. She raised him up and started choking him.

Master Kota charged at Darth Savara and made a downward strike with his light saber. She blocked, but Kota hit her in the stomach and she threw up blood. She got the wind knocked out of her causing her to drop Galen. Kota yelled, "RUN BOY!" Kota and Galen ran to the Rogue Shadow where Juno and Proxy were waiting, but Tenten and Hinata saw them run to their ship. They fired their blasters at the two. The Jedi blocked with their light sabers and the blasters hit Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in the shoulder and all three were wounded.

The two Jedi made it on board the Rouge Shadow. They sped out of there. Juno stated, "Kota, set the course for Tatooine." They then left for Tatooine.

Meanwhile on Tatooine, There was a young man looking at the moons. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a tall man named Luke Skywalker. He always wondered who his father was.

"Luke," his uncle Owen called out. "Yes, uncle?" Luke answered. "Help me buy some droids," his uncle, Owen said.

A jawa sandcrawler came by Luke's home and a little jawa came out with droids. Luke opted for an R2 unit and a protocol droid. "Hey, Uncle Owen, how about these two?" Luke questioned. Owen came over and saw the droid. He told the jawa that he will take them. "Luke, take the droids to the shop."

Luke took them to the shop and started to tune them up. When he pressed a button on the droid, an image of a young girl came on. She said, "Obiwan Kenobi, you my only hope." It then went off. Luke said to R2 to play it again. So the droid did.

Then Luke thought for a moment. He commented, "Maybe she was talking about old Ben Kenobi." Luke then told his uncle where he was going. The two droids and Luke got in a red speeder and went to Beggars Canyon.

That's where Luke and the droids got surrounded by tusken raiders. They were tall and had brown skin. They wore a face mask on. The tusken raiders fired blaster rifles at Luke's speeder and it crashed. Luke picked up a branch to protect himself from the raiders.

The raiders came in to attack Luke. They beat Luke up and he had blood coming out of his mouth. He also had cuts all over his face. They kept hitting him until they saw a cloaked figure in the distance. They ran and Luke blacked out.

Luke woke up in a hut and asked where he was. Ben replied, "You are at my home. Here this was your father's." Luke turned it on. It was a blue light saber. "Wow, cool," Luke said as he turned it off. Ben then told Luke the story of his father. Luke later showed Ben the image of the girl.

"Ok then," responded Ben. "Let's look for a fast ship."

AN: This is the end of chapter 1. Read and review for me, thanks.

In the next chapter the five Jedi meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Meeting of the Five Jedi

A ship landed on Tatooine and two Jedi, a droid, and a woman came out. They entered Chalmun's spaceport, Cantina. Galen said, "Hey Proxy, you may want to change." "Ok, master," Proxy replied. Proxy turned into Asajj Ventrees to get in. Galen saw a vacant table, so he and his crew sat down and ordered drinks.

Elsewhere, Naruto sat in a bar with Han and Chewie. Naruto remembered this place all too well. This was where Sakura got kidnapped by that bounty hunter.

{Flashback: Two Years Ago}

Naruto ran and got Sakura. They ran to the loading docks and started a fight with the bounty hunter, Thomas Marks, but Sakura felt weak and could not use the force. Naruto asked what the matter was and she black out. Marks took her and left.

{End of Flashback}

Han told Naruto and Chewie to leave for moment because he saw Greedo come his way. So, when Naruto and Chewie left, Greedo took their spot. Han got his blaster ready under the table.

Greedo demanded for Jabba's money that Han owed. Han replied, "I just need a little more time, Greedo buddy."

"No." Greedo stated, "Time's up. Hand over the money or die," Greedo fired his blaster. He missed Han and Han fired under the table and killed Greedo.

Han then threw a coin at the bartender for the mess he made. Han, Naruto, and Chewbacca sat at a changed table.

A few miles out of town, Luke, Ben, and C-3PO and R2 were heading into town to look for a fast ship.

They stopped at a stop point. A storm trooper stated, "They are the droids we are looking for." Ben waved his hand over the storm trooper and said, "They are not the droids you are looking for." The storm trooper let them by.

They entered the spaceport, Cantina. The bartender said, "Hey kid, their kind is not welcome here." He was pointing at the C-3PO and R2. "Ok, sir," Luke replied. Luke sat at the bar and a deformed man stated, "I don't like you and neither does my friend here." Luke said, "I will watch my back." Then Ponda Baba threatened Luke.

Ben got his light saber out as well as Naruto and Galen. Naruto and Galen charged at Baba. Ben cut his left arm off as Naruto cut his right arm. Galen cut his left leg off.

Naruto whispered, "Hey you two are Jedis, too." "Yea," replied Galen. Ben said "We are looking for a ship." "Hey Naruto! My buddy, Han, has one." They went to the table where Han and Chewbacca were waiting. "Hey, Naruto," Han called. Naruto said, "These two guys need a ship."

"Ok," Han replied. "My ship is the fastest in the galaxy." "Damn," Luke said. "We need to save Princess Leia Organa."

Then storm troopers came in and started attacking. Luke, Ben, Naruto, and the others left to their ships and the storm troopers chased after them. Luke, Ben, Naruto, and Chewbacca got aboard the Millennium Falcon while Han was covering them. He shot a storm trooper and he fell on the guard and got on. They then sped off into space.

_At the first death star_

Princess Leia Organa was now the empire's prisoner of war. They were all at the control room of the death star. Vader was there as was his apprentice Darth Wind. Vader asked the prisoner where the rebel base was. She said, "It's on Tatooine." "You lie, bitch," responded Darth Wind. He pulled his hand back and was going to slap her, but Vader stopped him. "Fine. Then let us show you what a fully operational death star can do."

Vader told his operator to point the death star at Alderaan. The death star moved into pointing range of Alderaan and Vader gave the signal to fire the death star. It fired and blew up Leia's home world. "Take her back," Vader commanded

An hour later, Vader told Darth Wind to take an It-o droid to Leia's cell. Wind and the droid entered Leia's cell. Wind, the droid, put a needle in Leia's arm. She did not even flinch when the needle pierced skin and the ov600 entered Leia's blood stream. Darth Wind asked where the rebel base was and told what the plans for the death star were. Leia did not answer. Her skin began to burn and a rash started to appear on her skin as she began to yell in pain, "AHHHH!"

"COME ON YOU STUBBORN BITCH! TELL ME NOW!" Darth Wind demanded. He was losing his patience with the young princess. It was a hour later and nothing was being told, so Wind decided to do some questioning of his own.

Wind used force lightning for an hour. Leia yelled in severe pain, "AHHHHH!" The other prisoners could hear her screams throughout the cell block. The storm troopers that were going up and down the hall could hear as well.

Wind did this for a hour. He didn't use his whole power, only a quarter of it. Then he used force choke for an hour and still nothing. Then Wind decided to use memory walk to torture Leia.

Leia saw her home world, Alderaan, get blown up over and over in her head. It kept on happening. It felt like she was in physical pain. She screamed in pain, "AHHHH ST…STOP!" She was still hanging on in until she blacked out and fell on the bed.

Wind was not happy with her so he left her cell. "What a strong willed women she is," he mentioned. It reminded him of some other girl he knew.

AN: End of chapter two. Don't forget to read and review. You will get Jedi training from Yoda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rescue the Princess

Naruto, Han, Chewbacca, Luke and Ben were onboard the Millennium Falcon. Luke had a helmet that he could not see out of. Ben was training him.

There was a metal ball in front of Luke. It was blasting at him. Luke used his father's light saber to block the blasts.

Hans questioned, "Do you believe in the force, Naruto?" Naruto responded, "Of course I do." They were on their way to Alderaan.

R2 and Chewy were playing a hologram board game with monsters on it. Chewy was losing. Han commented, "You don't want to make a wookiee mad. They can rip a person's arm off." "Oh my," replied C3PO. "R2, let the wookiee win."

They got to the core worlds. They were where Alderaan used to be. Luke, Naruto, and the others were shocked at what they saw. There was nothing there. Then, out of nowhere, came a tractor beam. The Millennium Falcon and the Rogue Shadow were caught. They were going near the death star. Storm troopers were on each side of the hanger waiting for the ships to land. The ships landed and the Storm troopers went in. There was lots of scuffling then out of each ship storm troopers came out.

Han asked, "Where are the prisoner holding cells located?" They looked at the map. It said it was located on the upper floor, so the gang went while Ben and Kota snuck off to shut down the generator.

Luke, Han, and Chewy went to the holding cells. When Luke and the others arrived at the holding cells, they fired at two storm troopers. They killed them and a speaker came on. It questioned if everyone was ok. Han stated, "Shit, we are in trouble." "Um… everyone is ok," Han replied. "We are sending back up over there," said the voice." "Shit." Han said, "Hurry! Luke, find the princess and let's get the hell out of here!"

Luke ran down the hall and opened a door. There was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes sitting on a bed. She commented, "You are pretty short to be a storm trooper." Luke took off his helmet and said, "I am not a storm trooper. I am here to save you."

The backup came and Luke and Leia were pinned down in the hall. They returned fire at the troopers and Leia hit on them. She kicked the side of the wall and made a hole. "Get in!" she yelled. So, Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewy went in the hole and landed in the garbage room. It was dark and it had water and junk in it.

Something grabbed Luke by the leg and pulled him under the water. Leia fired at random places and the thing let Luke go.

Luke told R2 to open the door, but he accidently activated the compacter. The walls started to close in on the four. Luke told R2 to shut it down. The wall came to a stop and the four started celebrating, but C3PO thought he killed them.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking for someone. He was walking down the hall and on the other side was Darth Wind. "Well, well. We meet again," stated Darth Wind.

He then turned on his red light saber as Naruto did the same. They charged at one another. Darth Wind swung his light saber at Naruto. Naruto blocked and force pushed Wind. Wind back flipped.

But, above them was a cloaked figure looking at the fight below. The figure yelled, "I can't believe he's alive! I must tell my master that I am leaving."

Naruto did a flip in the air and slashed lower at Wind, but Wind side stepped the attack. Wind then used force lightning, but Naruto blocked and charged at Wind. He punched him with his fist and hit him in his gut. He threw up blood all over the floor and when Naruto was going to send the final blow Wind used force flash to blind Naruto temporarily. He got away.

At the generator, Ben and Kota were hiding from storm troopers. They shut down the generator, but Vader saw them. The three began to fight while Luke, Han, Leia, Chewy, C3PO, and R2 went back to the hanger.

Vader said, "Now, I am the master." Ben and Kota swung their light sabers at Vader, but Vader blocked. They went moving to the hanger when the doors opened.

Luke and the gang saw the duel and Ben lifted his light saber above his head. Kota shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" Vader stabbed Ben and he disappeared. Kota did a back flip, but Vader used the force and pulled him to his light saber. It impaled Kota.

Luke and Galen yelled in unison, "Nooooo!" Naruto ordered everyone back on the ships and they all left to the rebel hide out.

At the rebel base, they talked about the death star and Han was leaving. He was packed and ready to go when he bumped into Leia. "YOU ARE JUST GOINGO TO LEAVE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

Luke got in an x-wing as well as Naruto and Galen. They flew out of the hanger. The other units went as well. They went into space to destroy the death star.

{At the death star}

Alarms were going off and storm troopers and imperialists alike were organizing in their y-wings. Vader and his apprentice got in y-wings, but they did not know that an escape pod was launched with a spy on board.

The rebel fleets prepared for battle. They all went into the tunnel, but the turrets started firing at the rebels. They dodged, but some were still shot down.

Vader and Wind came to the battle. They started firing at Luke and Naruto. Naruto turned around and went head-to-head with Wind. Naruto fired his blaster and Wind did as well. The blasters hit each other and they both flew out of control.

Galen fired at Vader, but Vader evaded. He went behind Galen and fired. Galen got hit and was lifted out of the tunnel. He retreated. Luke was the only one left.

Luke put his targeter down over his eye, but lifted it. Vader was putting Luke in his targeting and he locked on but out of nowhere came the Millennium Falcon. "He ha," Han said. He hit Vader, who went flipping out of control.

Luke then fired in the core of the death star. The death star blew up.

Then, Luke went in the Falcon and was attacked by a y-fighter. Luke and Han got on the guns and destroyed them. They then went back to the base.

{Back on Naboo}

At Palatine's mansion, Sidious was sitting in his chair, when his apprentice came in the room. Darth Savara yelled, "MASTER, HES ALIVE! NARUTO IS ALIVE! I AM LEAVING! BYE OLD MASTER." Sidious responded, "My dear. Your love is really dead. He died when he fell off the cliff. I saw his body in the river."

"But then how did I see him on the death star?" asked Darth Savara. Sidious replied, "He's a clone, my dear. Born on Megiddo. The rebels found his dead figure and took some of his hair to play with your mind."

"THEY DID WHAT? I WILL KILL THOSE REBELS BASTARDS!" screamed Darth Savara. Her anger grew and she left for her room. Sidious smiled an evil smile.

Savara entered her bed chambers where her slaves were waiting. Savara order them to get her dinner.

Hinata said "D…don't b…believe y…your m…master. H…he's l lying t…to y…you. A…and d…don't f…forget w…who y…you t…truly a…are s…Sakura."

Darth Savara turned her head around and stared at her slave, Hinata. She yelled, "NEVER SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN IN MY PRESENCE! SHE DIED TWO YEARS AGO ALONG WITH HER LOVE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Darth Savara used the force and picked Hinata up by her throat and started using force choke. She then used force lightning. Hinata was gagging and yelling in pain. "AHH AHH!" Savara yelled, "TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH/WHORE!"

Ino and Tenten begged their mistress to stop and forgive Hinata for her sharp tongue.

Savara stopped and slammed Hinata into the wall. Hinata blacked out. Ino and Tenten went to see if she was still alive. Luckily, she was.

AN: End of chapter 3 and end of episode 4.

I hope you liked this chapter and episode. Don't forget to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clash of Two Lovers: Part 1

A probe droid landed on the icy planet of Hoth to hunt for the rebels. Two random guys saw it and proceeded to destroy it.

Luke went out scouting the area. Luke then called for Han and said, "I am going to scout a little bit more." Han came on the radio and replied, "Ok, I am heading back to Echo Base." Luke responded, "Ok, Han. Meet you back there."

So, Luke scouted a bit more. A blizzard hit him, and then out of nowhere came a Wampa claw that knocked Luke unconscious.

{An Hour Later}

Back at Echo Base Leia was worried about Luke. She asked Han if he had seen him and Han responded, "I have not seen him in the past hour."

So, Han, Naruto, and Galen went out to look for Luke.

Luke woke up in a wampa cave and saw his tauntaun dead on the icy floor. Luke then saw his light saber and heard the wampa come his way. Luke closed his eyes and used the force to bring his light saber to him. As soon as it was in hand, he cut the wampa's arm off. He then cut himself free and ran out of the cave and into the blizzard.

He then saw a vision of a guy and his family running from a sith, The guy yelled, "Jedi help me! And then the man vanished. Luke fell asleep, mainly because of the hyperthermia setting in. Right then a t-47 air speeder came. It was Han. He said to Luke, "It's going to be ok, buddy." Han barely heard Luke say something about a guy and his family.

Han called Naruto and Galen on the radio, telling them to return to Echo Base. They all returned to Echo Base and Luke was placed in a bacta tank to heal. It reminded Naruto of when Sakura was in one, but that was when he was in Cloud city.

{Two Years Ago]

Sakura was in a bacta tank. She was floating in it unconscious.

{End of Flashback}

An hour later, Luke was on a bed when Leia and the gang came in. Leia kiss Luke. She then left.

"Wow," Han said. Naruto then told everyone to leave. He had to talk to his padawan. Naruto questioned Luke about his vision. Luke replied, "I saw a man and his family being chased by a sith."

Then out of nowhere the empire attacked. The alarms went off and told everyone that it was not a drill.

So, Luke, Naruto, and Galen went to their t-47 air speeders and went on the devices.

They united in firing their blasters at the walkers, but they were wearing too heavy armor. So, they fired their harpoon cables at the legs of the heavy armored walkers. They then went around the walker.

Luke went around, but got shot down and his air speeder fell on the snowy battle field. He got out and a walker was coming his way, so he put his rope on top of the bottom and used his light saber to cut a hole in the middle of the bottom. He then threw a grenade which killed the pilots.

The battle was over and the gang was going to the rendezvous point, but Naruto left to find the guy who was in Luke's vision.

{Meanwhile on Naboo}

At Sidious' house, Sidious summoned his apprentice. Darth Savara entered the dining room and asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

Sidious commanded, "I have a mission for you. I want you to exterminate a traitor along with his family." "Yes, my master," Darth Savara responded. Darth Savara/Sakura wore a mask. It was silver with a duck like bill and red eye holes.

Sidious ordered his apprentice to go to the planet of the Empress Teta. "Yes, my master," replied Darth Savara. She then left for her mission.

Naruto looked everywhere for the man in Luke's vision, but he was finally able to find him on the planet of Empress Teta. Naruto landed on the ground in front of Aarrba's Repair and Salvage. The man had brown hair and was in his mid-40s. He said, "Hey there buddy. How may I help you?" Naruto replied, "I am looking for a guy and his family. I think they are in trouble with the Empire."

The man shouted, "Oh!" Then, he looked around before signaling Naruto to come with him. Naruto followed him to his underground safe house. The guy said, "My name is Jaycot Micks and this is my family."

Naruto looked around at his family. He had a wife, who was in her mid-20s, as well as a son and a daughter, both were in their mid-teens. Naruto replied, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am a Jedi master."

All of a sudden there was an explosion. A cloaked figure with a mask on charged at Jaycot and his family. Naruto turned on his light saber and blocked the masked person's attack before force pushing the masked person. She flew back from the force.

Naruto asked if there was a back way out and Jaycot shook his nodded his head yes. So, Naruto and Jaycot's family ran out the rear exit. They ran through the forest, but Darth Savara was following close behind them. She swung her red, light saber at Naruto which he blocked.

She yelled in anger, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU ALIVE YOU BASTARD CLONE?" Naruto responded, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Naruto then used the force to pick up a tree and threw it at Darth Savara. She cut it in half. Naruto stopped and attacked the masked figure. Naruto questioned, "Who are you?" The masked figure replied, "My name is Darth Savara." Both of their light sabers clashed and from the force of their attacks, they both flew back and hit the ground. Naruto got up and made his way to Jaycot and his family.

Darth Savara was knocked out by the force of the attack while Naruto got Jaycot and his family to their ship. They left.

Naruto then returned to his two padawans and the rebellion. Darth Savara, on the other hand, returned to her master. He was disappointed in his apprentice, so he punished her. He used memory walk to teach his apprentice a lesson in not failing a mission. Darth Savara/Sakura yelled in pain, "AHHHHH." She begged her master, "STO…STOP MAS…MASTER! PLE…PLEASE! I…I H…HAVE LEARN…LEARNED M…MY L…LESSON!" He stopped and Sakura screamed one more time, "AH! AHHH!" She blacked out from the intense pain and strain on her mind.

AN: That's the end of chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clash of the Two Lovers: Part 2

Naruto returned to the rebel base. His two padawans were waiting for him. Naruto landed his x-wing in the hangar bay and then he jumped out.

Naruto went up to his two students and said, "Let's train." Luke and Galen replied, "Yes, master," in unison. They went into a room where the force was very strong and there were no limits set.

Meanwhile, on the second death star, Vader and his apprentice Wind gathered bounty hunters from all over the galaxy to look for Han Solo and the rebels.

Vader said, "Jobba, the hutt, and I will pay you a handsome amount of credits on Solo's head. Bring him in by any means necessary." After that, all the bounty hunters left to look for Han.

Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and the two droids were at the rebel cafeteria eating lunch. Leia asked where Naruto, Luke, and Galen had gone. Han responded that they were training in a special room.

A soldier came into the cafeteria to tell Han and the others that they needed more supplies from Cloud City.

Han, R2, Leia, Chewbacca, and C3PO got in to the Millennium Falcon and took off for Cloud City. Han called his old buddy, Lando Calrissian, to tell him he was coming for supplies.

{Meanwhile in Cloud City}

Vader was in Lando's office. He picked Lando up by the throat and started choking him. Vader commanded, "You will set a trap for Han and his friends." "Y…yea," Lando coughed out. Vader dropped him then. Vader, Boba, and Wind went in to the dining room to wait for Han and his friends.

{At Palpatine's Mansion}

Darth Savara was getting ready to go to Cloud City. She and her slave, Ino, were getting ready when Sidious came in. He stated, "When you get to Cloud City, destroy Vader and Wind." "Yes, master," Darth Savara replied.

Darth Savara and Ino got into the ship and took off for Cloud City.

Naruto was overlooking the light saber duel between Luke and Galen. Luke slashed at Galen, but Galen blocked the attack. Naruto commented to them, saying, "That's great, guys. Keep it up." Galen used force push on Luke and Luke flipped off the wall. Luke then used force speed to attack Galen at full speed.

Galen blocked. Luke used the force push to Galen, but he blocked. Naruto yelled, "Stop!"

Naruto told his padawans to meditate for a while. All three meditated.

Han and the others landed in Cloud City where Lando greeted them. He took them into the city.

Lando and Han hugged in greeting. Han then introduced Leia to Lando. He said, "Leia meet Lando. Lando meet Leia."

They shook hands and then entered the city. When they entered the dining room, Vader was found waiting. Han got his blaster and fired at Vader, but he put up his hands and they avoided him.

Vader used the force and pulled Han's blaster out of his hand and two storm troopers came up behind Han and the gang. The storm troopers forced them to sit down and have dinner with none other than the Lord of the Sith, himself.

They sat and ate with Vader. After dinner they were sent to the carbon freezing camber. The storm troopers used Han as a guinea pig. They put him in the chamber. Han told Leia, "I love you!" Leia responded, "I love you too, Han!" He then told Chewy to take care of Leia.

The empire punched the controls and Han went down the hole. He came back up frozen in a case of carbonate.

Vader gave the frozen Han to Bobafett and Boba put Han on the slave 1 and took off.

Leia and Chewbacca were sent to a room while Vader and Lando talked about their deal. Vader said, "The princess and the wookie are not to see the day of light ever again."

On Darth Savara's ship, they were landing on a landing bay. Darth Savara and Ino got out. Darth Savara was beginning to have minor headaches. "Ah, my head," Savara complained while holding her head in both of hands. Ino asked, "Mistress, are you ok?" "Y…yea, I am o…ok," responded Darth Savara.

Back at the rebel base, Luke, Naruto, and Glen were meditating. They all received a vision of the future. Han and the others were in trouble. So they got on the Rogue Shadow and headed for Cloud City.

Naruto and his two padawans landed on Cloud City. They got out of the Rouge Shadow and went their separate ways.

Darth Savara's sensed a disturbance in the force, two familiar force signatures.

Darth Savara went to take control of the security tower. Savara told herself that this would be a good place for that bastard of a clone to die.

Wind was waiting in Kerro's Tower to guard his master's ship. Meanwhile, Luke came out from a trap door in the floor of the carbon freezing chamber.

Luke looked for Vader. Vader said from behind him, "The force is with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet." Luke went up the stairs and turned on his blue light saber. Vader did the same. Luke slashed at Vader, and Vader blocked. He then pushed Luke to the ground, but Luke got back up.

Luke and Vader slashed at one another, both saber blades clashing. Vader walked back a little bit and Luke did a side flip slash, but Vader blocked.

Vader slashed at Luke. Luke ducked under the attack causing Vader to cut a pipe. Gas escaped from the pipe. Luke backed up and Vader said, "You have learned much young one." Luke responded, "You will see I am full of surprises." Vader slashed at Luke, but Luke blocked with one free hand. His light saber fell out of his hand.

Vader lunged at Luke, but he dodged and rolled down the stairs. Vader jumped. Luke rolled out of the way where Vader landed.

Vader said, "You destiny lies with the dark side, Skywalker. Obiwan knew this was true." Luke stated, "No." Luke fell into the hole of the carbon machine. Vader activated it and Luke jumped out. Vader then said, "You are not as great as the Emperor thought." Luke climbed up the top control of the carbon machine.

Vader commented, "What great skill. Very great." Vader sliced the hose. Luke jumped down and grabbed the hose and sprayed it in Vader's face.

Then Luke used the force to grab his light saber. He turned around and slashed at Vader, but Vader blocked. "Your master taught you well on how to control your fear." Vader then he slashed at Luke.

Vader told Luke to use his anger. He then said, "Only hate can destroy me." Vader swung his saber at Luke. Luke did a back flip over Vader.

Then Luke swung his saber at Vader. They went back and forth until Vader fell off the round part of the cabon freezer. Luke looked around. He walked to find Vader before turning off his light saber.

Luke ended up going into a tunnel. It closed up behind him and he started to look for Vader. Vader turned up opposite of Luke with his light saber ready for round 2.

Vader then used the force to pull a pipe out of the wall. Luke turned around to cut it. Then Vader charged at Luke. Luke blocked and Vader used the force to push Luke out the window.

Luke was hanging off the walk he then pulled himself up. He started walking and entered the generator.

Vader's red light saber blade came out of nowhere and Luke ducked. Vader then sliced his blade at Luke. Luke kept his ground as best as he could. Luke stumbled back where Vader missed his attack at Luke.

Then Vader punched Luke back with his strike. Luke got pushed back by Vader. Luke fell on his back.

Vader stated, "This is futile. Don't let yourself get destroyed like Obiwan did." Luke fought very hard. He ended up on a piece of pipe keeping his balance. Vader then slashed his blade at Luke. Luke lost his left hand and yelled in pain, "AHHHHH!"

Luke fell on his knees. Vader said, "You can't get away this time. Don't make me destroy you."

Vader said, "Join me, Luke, and we can end this war." Luke replied, "I will never join you!" Vader then stated, "Only if you knew what the dark side can offer you. Obiwan never told what happened to your father, did he?" Luke said, "He told me he died." Luke then went over the gap of pipes and Luke continued, "He told me you destroyed him."

Vader replied, "No, Luke. I am your father." Luke screamed, "NOOOOOO! IT'S NOT TRUE! It's impossible!" Vader responded, "Search in you heart and you will know it to be true."

Luke then force pushed Vader and ran back to the Rouge Shadow.

Naruto entered the security tower and heard someone crying for help. He turned to the cell and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl in the cell.

She asked, "Sir, can you help me?" Naruto entered the cell and questioned, "What happened?" She replied that the empire attacked and put her in here. Naruto released her from her cuffs and cell.

She left the cell and a voice said, "Very good, Ino." "Thanks, Mistress," Ino replied. Then out of the shadows came a red light saber blade. Naruto ducked and turned on his light saber. Naruto charged at his opponent and slashed at Darth Savara, but she blocked and force pushed Naruto. He blocked with his light saber.

He was wondered where his love was. Savara read his mind and said "You are wondering where that weak little tramp is?" "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" Naruto yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU DAMN CLONE!" Savara used the force to push Naruto to the ground. "Oh, do you want to know a little secret? I destroyed her a long time ago, you stupid clone." "YOU DID WHAT?" NARUTO yelled, "I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto was mad. He got up and charged at Savara again, but she sidestepped him and kicked Naruto in the back. He fell again. Then Savara pulled off her mask and showed her face. She stated, "I am your love, Sakura Haruno. Join me Naruto and together we can destroy the emperor, Vader, and Wind. Then there will be no one who can ever hurt us again. We can rule the whole galaxy together as lovers."

"NOOOO!" Naruto screamed. He then got up and attacked Savara with his light saber. She dodged then yelled in pain, "AAAAA!" She dropped her light saber to the ground and held her head. "M…My h…head. Not a…again!" She fell on her knees in agony while flashbacks of her past came flooding through her mind. She said in a low moan "D…damn t…this p…place."

Naruto sow an opening to attack. He charged at his love in order to defeat her, but out of nowhere came a green light saber blade. Naruto looked at who owned it. It was none other than the girl called Ino.

She asked her mistress, "Are you all right?" "Y…ya. I…I a…am f…fine," her mistress stated holding her head. Ino commented, "Sorry master Jedi, but I have no choice." Naruto then used the force to push Ino into a hall, but not hard enough to hurt her. Just to knock her out.

Then Naruto finished his strike, but Savara used the force to get her light saber back and blocked the attack. She started getting up by standing on one leg first and then bringing the other one up. They both jumped back from the attack.

Naruto then questioned, "WHY SAKURA? WHY DID YOU TRUN TO THE DARKSIDE?" Savara yelled, "NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN, YOU CLONE!" She went to attack Naruto, but her headache came back again. She fell on her knees then got back up and said, "Naruto is that really you?" Naruto got up and hugged Sakura. He replied "Sakura, you're back!" "AHH!" Sakura yelled holding her head. She walked backwards a little then opened her eyes. Savara screamed, "GET BACK IN THERE YOU JEDI BITCH!" Then she pushed Naruto off of her. He was shocked by what he saw.

Then she yelled, "NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN!" She used her speed and with one quick slash of her blade she cut Naruto's right hand off. He cried in pain, "AHHH!" Savara was going to send one final blow, but her head began to hurt again. She fell on her knees holding her head crying out in pain wit tear filled eyes. "AHHH! M…MAKE T…THIS STO…STOP PL…PLEASE!" She moaned, "I…I h…hate T…THIS P…PLACE!"

Then the room started spinning and she fainted. Naruto saw this as the perfect time to escape, so he ran back to the Rogue Shadow.

Galen went to Kerro's tower where Wind was. Galen turned his light saber on told Wind to freeze, that he was under arrest.

"Hahaha" Wind laughed. "You, young Jedi, think you can take me in." He then picked up a control panel and threw it at Galen, but Galen dodged. Galen then charged at Wind. He slashed at him with his saber, but he blocked.

Then Galen used a force punch and punched Wind In the stomach. Wind spit up blood and became winded. Galen then threw him against a wall, but Wind back flipped. He tried to stab Galen, but Galen blocked.

Darth Wind jumped back off the attack and said to Galen, "You are pretty skilled, Jedi." Galen force punched Wind out of the tower. He was hanging on the edge of the tower.

Galen had his light saber pointed at Wind. He said, "Do you surrender yet, Sith?" Wind just flipped on top of the tower. Galen followed suit. Galen slashed at Wind, but Wind sidestepped and tripped Galen. He got away and Wind said, "Until next time, Jedi."

{Meanwhile with Leia and the others}

Lando was sending Leia and Chewbacca to the security tower, but he punched a button on his wrist which activated a droid who looked like a human man, who was bold. He and some other Cloud City security came out of nowhere and brought the Stormtroopers into custody.

Then Leia and everyone else went to the landing bay where Naruto, Luke, and Galen were waiting. Leia looked and saw that Naruto and Luke had lost their hands. She gasped.

They then went to a space station over Bespin to have their hands replaced with robotic ones.

Naruto, Leia, the two droids and Naruto's pawadans were looking out of a big window while Hand and Lando left in the Millennium falcon to find Han.

End of episode 5 and of chapter 5. I hope you liked this episode and chapter. Don't forget to read and review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Darth Savara was in her/Sakura's mind it was a dark room and there was a spot light coming from the ceiling revelling a pink haired girl with creamy skin and her jade green eyes wear closed.  
Her arms wear tied over her head wrapped in black chains and so was her legs also in black chains and there was a huge screen in the room.  
Savara just looked at her captive then she used force lighting on her captive as Sakura screamed in pain. All Sakura could do was just scream in pain, while Savara just smiled. "Wake up sleeping beauty."  
Sakura woke and looked around. "AH wear am I?" Sakura asked as she looked around and saw Savara smiling at her. "You in are our or should I mean my mind." Savara said with a giggle in her voice.  
"GIVE ME MY BODY AND MIND BACK YOU PSYCHO **!" Sakura yelled at her evil Sith counterpart, Sakura then struggled to break free from the black chains she was in while Savara just laughed at her and at Sakura's weakness "HAHA."  
"You are WEAK Jedi **!" Savara yelled as she slapped Sakura's face.  
Sakura just growled at her as she just spat in Savara's face "You will never win! I WILL DESTORY YOU! AAAAAH" Sakura yelled as her strength was being zapped from her by Savara "AH" Savara said "I feel good and stronger now."  
"What did you do to me?" Sakura asked huffing for breathe and energy.  
Savara Just smiled at her as she answered her weak half. "That was your anger when you get mad those chains winch is the dark side of the force it zaps your anger/power from you and it gives me that power."  
Savara then turned her back on Sakura and was about to leave when she got an idea. "Oh by the way Jedi I clashed blades with our, I mean you lover and I cut his hand off in are second duel I will show you." Savara said evilly and tauntingly, it was then Savara turned on the giant screen as it showed Sakura the duel that Savara and Naruto fight, all Sakura could do was watch as she saw Savara cut Naruto's right hand off and he yelled in pain.  
Sakura saw this as horror crept on her face and in her eyes then Savara saw this and enjoyed it so munch and gave an evil and twisted grin and laughed "ha ha" at Sakura's disgusted and surprised face.  
Then Savara stopped the video and turned the screen back to normal Sakura then said "In the end love will conquer all and Naruto will save me!" Then Savara laughed at Sakura's speech.  
Then she said "You crack me up Jedi, sooner or later Naruto will be mine, and then everyone will bow down to us." After that she was going to leave as Intel Sakura yelled at her. "Stop Savara!" Sakura yelled as Savara stopped and turned around when Sakura yelled at her. "You are a sick and twisted **!"  
Then Savara just stared at her captive and she said. "You are my little toy and I loved playing with you we will play again soon." She said to Sakura as she kissed her on the lips before leaving.  
Then Savara left her mind and left Sakura to be alone Sakura began to cry because of the loss of her loves hand also because she was weak and she knew it.  
Darth Savara heard some news about a Hutt hide out so she prepared herself to go. Sidious came in and said "My dear where are you going?"  
Savara just looked back at her master with an evil smile "I am going to kill me a Hutt." She said as she got ready and left while Sidious just smiled.  
{On Tatooine}  
C3PO and R2 wear looking for Jabba's' palace they found it and C3PO said "R2 lets head back." 3PO said while R2 knocked on the giant door an eyeball droid came out the little hole on the door and the door raised and C3PO and r2 entered the great Hutts places.  
They were greeted by Bib Fortuna he said "come In come in" and he rubbed R2's head they as followed bib to a droid fix/ torture then he lead them to Jabba's' throne room .  
Bib went up to Jabba and whispered in his ear he said master you have a message Jabba then "said play it"  
R2 went up and played the hologram it showed Luke. "I am Luke Skywalker Jedi knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know you are powerful and your anger with Solo must be as equally powerful. I seek an audience with you to bargain for Captain Solo's life. I'm sure we can reach a deal that will mutually beneficial to us both, without having to result to any kind of aggressive negotiations. As a token of my good intentions, I leave a gift for you. These two droids."  
"Both are hard working and they will serve you well." Luke finished.  
C3PO looked shocked at what he said and just looked down at R2. "I don't remember that part R2 play the right massage!"  
"He's no Jedi!" Bib Fortuna spat as Jabba just nodded  
"There will be no bargain. I will not give up my favourite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is," Jabba said, pointing at the carbonite statue of Han against the wall. Laughter filled Jabba's chamber. Jabba's' guards then separated R2 and C3PO became Jabba's 'translator and R2 became a sever droid on his sail barge.  
A few Day later a bounty hunter named Boushh came in with Chewbacca but what nobody knew was that this was Leia disguised as a bounty hunter.  
"We are here for the bounty on this Wookie," one spoke in a distorted voice and some unknown language. Jabba called for C3PO, his new interpreter.  
"Ah, the mighty Chewbacca," Jabba said, in Huttesse.  
"I am here Your Worship," C3PO said obediently.  
"The illustrious Jabba welcomes you and will gladly reward you with the twenty-five thousand," C3PO said.  
"Fifty, no less," the bounty hunter insisted.  
"Fifty, no less," C3PO translated. Jabba growled and smacked C3PO angrily.  
"Oh my...the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay you fifty?" C3PO asked.  
"Because, I'm holding a thermal detonator," the bounty hunter replied.  
"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" C3PO panicked however Jabba only laughed.  
"This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. Thirty-five," Jabba said.  
"The mighty Jabba offers thirty-five and I do suggest you take it," C3PO advised. The bounty hunter switched the detonator off and pocketed it.  
"He agrees!" C3PO exclaimed in relief. The guards took Chewie away to a cell and put him in. The music started up again and Lando, disguised as a guard, lurked around the corner.  
Later on that night Leia snuck wear Han was and freed him of the carbon night Han asked "Where I am?"  
"You are at Jabba's palace" Leia said still in the distorted voice behind the helmet.  
"I can't see." Han said as he tried to look at the one that was talking to him.  
"You have carbon night sickness it will go away in time." She said  
"Who are you?" Han asked while Leia then took off her helmet and said "Somebody who loves you."  
Then she kissed Han on the lips then Han and Leia heard laugher it was Jabba and his court  
"I know that laugh." He said as Han stood up. "Look Jabba I was on my way hear but I got sidetracked along the way."  
"You were a good smuggler Solo, but now you're bantha poodoo. Take him away," Jabba ordered. The guards began to lead him away.  
"I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a good opportunity here!" Han yelled as he was taken away.  
"Bring her to me," Jabba ordered as Leia were shoved before Jabba the guard pushed Leia to Jabba licked her Leia said "We have powerful friends." then from that moment on Leia became Jabba's new slave.  
Han was tossed into a cell and blindly felt his way around. Suddenly, he heard a growl.  
"Chewie, is that you?" he asked. Chewie growled happily and hugged Han.  
"I can't see pal," Han replied, as Chewie spoke to him.  
The next day Luke came and entered the palace and used the force to choke two guards blocking his path bib went to greet Luke used the Jedi mind tick on bib and told him. "Take me to your master and you will be reworded ".  
Leia leaned up and saw Luke head her way bib told Jabba that" he had a guest hear" Jabba yelled and pushed bib telling "he's using an old Jedi mind trick."  
Luke said to Jabba "Let Han solo and his friends go or be destroyed" Luke then used the force to pull a blaster from a n  
27 minutes ago

Luke said to Jabba "Let Han solo and his friends go or be destroyed" Luke then used the force to pull a blaster from a nearby guard then Jabba poked a button and Luke fell into the Rancor pit.  
The Rancor was five meters in height and brown and had black eyes the Rancor went to Luke as he used a rock to crush its hand then the Rancor picked Luke up and Luke grabbed a bone and rammed it in the Rancor's mouth.  
The Rancor then dropped Luke and he ran between its legs and ran to the other side then Luke went in to the entrance of the pit and the Rancor came in Luke then threw a rock and destroyed the door panel and the gate fell on the Rancor's skull and killed it.  
"Bring me Solo and the Wookie!" Jabba ordered to one of his guards, who happened to be the one Lando was disguised as. The guards from below had Luke's hands shackled behind them, as they brought them up to Jabba's throne.  
"Han!" Luke called with a smile on his face.  
"Luke!" Han called back.  
"Together again I guess," Luke joked.  
"I wouldn't miss it. Where's Leia?" Han asked.  
"I'm here," she called Han was blind at the moment and couldn't see Leia.  
"The great Jabba the Hutt has decreed that you are all to be terminated immediately," C3PO said.  
"Good, I hate long waits," Han joked.  
"You will be taken to the Dune Sea where you will be fed to the Sarlacc, which resides in the pit of Carkoon," C3PO told them.  
"That doesn't sound so bad," Han quipped.  
"In his belly, you will learn a new definition of pain and suffering as you are digested over the course of a thousand years," C3PO replied.  
"On second thought, let's pass on that," Han replied.  
"This is your last chance Jabba. Release us or you'll regret it," Luke threatened.  
"Take them away," Jabba ordered.  
"This is the last mistake you'll ever make!" Luke called.  
Jabba's sail barge and two transports sped across the desert to the pit of Carkoon. Anakin, Han, Chewie, and Luke were aboard one of the transports. Lando was also there, still in disguise and waiting for Anakin's signal.  
"You know, I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, it's a big light blur now," Han said.  
"There's not much to see, I used to live here you know," Luke replied.  
"You're going to die here you know," Han replied.  
"We're not the ones that are going to die today, Solo. I've taken care of everything," Luke told him. "Naruto should be here very soon."  
Aboard the sail barge, Leia watched out the window, looking at their friends over on one of the transports. Jabba tugged at their chains, but they resisted. Jabba pulled harder and jerked her towards him.  
"In time, you'll learn to appreciate me," Jabba told them. They glared at the arrogant, disgusting slug, as they Leia to the window.  
C3PO trotted along to carry out an order for Jabba and accidentally ran into something and looked down. "R2, what are you doing here?" C3PO asked. R2 beeped and whirled.  
"I know you're serving drinks. This is a dangerous place. They're going to execute Masters Luke," C3PO said. R2 whirled confidently and rolled away.  
"I wish I had your confidence," C3PO replied.  
Outside, the transport moved into position over the pit of Carkoon. Jabba's sail barge loomed nearby in perfect view to watch the executions. Naruto was ready to help his friends as he saw Luke give Jabba one last chance for to let them all go and could tell that it didn't work the Jedi just shook his head but he gave a looked over to Galen. "It's almost time Galen."  
"Victims of the mighty Sarlaac, the great Jabba hopes that you will die honourably. But if any of you want to beg for mercy, the great Jabba will listen to your pleas now," C3PO said.  
"3PO, you tell that slimy piece of worm ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us right Chewie!" Han asked while Chewie just shook his head.  
"Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die," Luke threatened  
Jabba and his lackeys could only laugh. He ordered that Luke be moved into position. Yet Luke nodded to Lando, before glancing at Leia inside Jabba's ship. He then looked up at R2 and saluted, giving R2 the signal. Two panels on his head slowly slid open. The creature pushed Luke in. He fell and grabbed a hold of the gangplank. Using his momentum and the Force, he flipped up and over onto the barge. R2 shot out a lightsaber and father and son called them with the Force, igniting the blades, while Leia watched on in relief.  
Jabba told his guards to push Han and the rest in while Luke was busy attacking many of Jabba's court members' one of the guards hit Han and he fell off the speeder but it was then Naruto showed up and used the force to pick Han up. "About time you got here Kid!" Han yelled  
While Naruto was dealing with Boba, Lando had been knocked off the transport, hung by a thread over the pit, while Han and Chewie were trying to rescue him. A tentacle belonging to the Sarlaac grabbed Lando's leg and he yelped in terror. Chewie held Han by the legs upside down and Han aimed a blaster.  
"Wait, I thought you were blind!" Lando called.  
"Don't worry, I can aim a lot better this way," Han assured him.  
"Higher, just a little higher," Lando instructed. Han shot the creatures tentacle and it pulled back. Chewie and Han pulled Lando back onto the transport.  
Meanwhile, Boba Fett aimed his flamethrower at Naruto. Thinking quickly, Naruto sidestepped him and cut the power on his jet pack. He Force pushed the bounty hunter back and Boba Fett went flailing into the pit only to be swallowed by the Sarlaac. Using the Force, Naruto leapt over to the sail barge and climbed up to the deck. He slashed his lightsaber and took care of the man at the guns.  
{While on board Jabba's ship barge}  
Leia broke a lamp and grabbed her chain and choked Jabba with it and killed him Galen came out of the crowd and cut Leia free of her chain and they went on top deck and used a giant deck gun to blow up the ship the others just watched as the saw it crash away from where they were and knew that they would need to get Leia yet Naruto felt a dark power landing on the Planet. "Guys we need to get to Leia now!" He yelled as the others all looked at him.  
"Master what's the matter?" Luke asked as he saw Naruto a little worried.  
"It's Sakura she here and heading to Leia." Was all he said as he and the others took off to where Leia was?  
While this was going on Savara's ship had landed and she came out looking for Jabba she came across the destroyed ship and found his lifeless body she was angry and looked for the person who killed her target.  
She found Leia running to the speeder Savara force jumped in front of Leia and asked if she killed Jabba, Leia just smiled said. "Yes I did kill that bastard!"  
Savara turned on her red lightsaber and kicked Leia hard in the stomach Leia threw up blood all over the deserted ground. "NOW YOU WILL PAY ** I WAS THE ONE TO KILL HIM!" Savara lifted her lightsaber over her head and was going to send the final blow but her slash stopped in midair, all Leia could do was look up at the Sith. "NO!" Sakura yelled "I'm NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL HER!" Sakura said.  
Sakura was holding her head stumping back trying to suppress Savara long as she could she just looked at Leia "Run get out of here I can't hold her back!" She yelled Leia just nodded as she ran off looking back as she heard Sakura scream. "No, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs when Leia heard this she just  
"{In Sakura's and Savara mind"}  
Sakura's chins loosened and she could move her arms and legs a little bit Savara was laughing at Sakura as she fought the chains. Savara just looked at Sakura and wondered why she was fighting so hard."Why fight you know you can't win?" She asked as the chains tightened on Sakura she yelled in pain as she struggled, Savara took over again. "Yes I am in charge now my little toy!" She gave Sakura a twisted look and grin.  
24 minutes ago

{In the real world"}  
Leia was still on the ground in front of Savara/Sakura Savara held her lightsaber for a moment and said I will punish you later Jedi ** Savara strike down at Leia but out of no wear came Naruto lightsaber blade and he blocked.  
Naruto said "Sakura please you have to stop this please come back to me!" Savara used force flash on Naruto and blind him she ran back to her ship and flew off in to space Savara then meditated and entered her and Sakura's mind.  
{In Sakura/ Savara's mind}.  
Savara just looked up at Sakura with a sick smile on her face. "Now it's time for your punishment!"  
Sakura who was chained up just smiled a little. "Bring it on psycho."  
Savara used force lighting on Sakura, Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs in pain. "AAAAH st stop please Sakura it hurts!" Sakura begged and it went on for hours.  
Then Savara used force choke on Sakura she was ganging and gasping for air "Stop please!" Sakura said in between gasps then Sakura black out.  
Savara just laughed at what she was seeing. "HAHAHA" When Sakura was giving her those disgusted horrified and pleading looks on her face when she was punishing her. Savara then left the unconscious Sakura.  
[a hour later at Sidious mansion.  
Savara was looking in her closet she found an orange string tank top and some blue jeans Ino got her mistress bath ready Savara got in it and got cleaned.  
Then she got ready for a night of night clubbing she went to Js night club Savara entered the night club went up to the bar and ordered a flame out the bar tender gave her drink.  
Then she noticed two blond headed guys she singled them to come to her they did Savara said "Hey boys want to have some fun?"  
"Yes." the two boys said the first blond had blond hair and blue eyes the same color as Naruto's the blond said my name is rick and this is my twin ray.  
Savara just smiled at them soon she and the twins went on the dance floor and danced for an hour.  
Then Savara lead the boys to a private room all three entered the room Savara pulled out a laser knife and ordered the twins to cut their hair like Naruto's' but Ray said. "No I am not going to cut my hair."  
Then Savara used the force to choke Ray until Savara and Rick heard his neck snap and he fell to the ground. "So what about you Rick are you going to do what I ask?" She asked with a smile and Rick just nodded as took the laser knife quickly and cut his hair like Naruto's. "That's much better." She said as she kissed him.  
Savara look at him with a sedative look in her eyes she hurdled on top of Rick and she kissed him firmly and deeply causing Rick to moan softly.  
Rick kissed Savara's neck softly causing her to moan in pleasure Savara asked Sakura how she liked the show? Sakura yelled. "STOP STOP IT I DOUNT LOVE HIM!"  
Ricks hand slid up Savara's tank top and he then pulled it off and began kissing and licking Savara's chest, while she monad very softly Savara then took Rick's shirt off and kissed his chest and belly as Rick just monad in satisfaction.  
Rick then took Savara's jeans off and, while Sakura was watching the whole time she was starting to cry and begged Savara to stop doing this Rick. But Savara just smiled at this as she didn't care what Sakura thought right now, Rick on the other hand went in her Savara used the force to prevent her and Sakura from having kids which Sakura was a little happy for as she knew that both her and Savara only wanted to have Naruto as the father of her kids.  
When she was done she just looked at Rick who was smiling to himself Savara on the other hand turned on her lightsaber and said to Rick. "That was fun." Then she ran her lightsaber him though with her lightsaber blade and left the room.  
24 minutes ago


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Warning this chapter as a lemon and a rape scene and attempted suicide you have been warned, And the final fight in Sakura's head with her evil split that idea belongs to thedarkPokémonmaster and you should read his story Misty curse and Ash's recue he's just letting me uses it.

Chapter 7 Friendly reunion

Naruto Luke and Galen came out of the special room and Naruto stated. "Luke Galen from this day forward you are Jedi masters."

Then the trio went to get some lunch at the cafeteria to grab a late lunch they entered to see Han thanking about the final move to end the war.

They set down and asked Han what he was doing? "I am thanking on how to end this war."

The four of them talked for a while then Naruto went to his chamber to rest he fell asleep on his bed he began to sweat and toss and turn.

{Naruto's nightmare}

Naruto was on the second death star back near a wall Sakura/Savara was in front of him laughing "now you can die you degusting clone!" Sakura/Savara jabbed her lightsaber at Naruto.

"Sakura no don't do it!" He yelled seeing Sakura about to kill him.

Naruto then woke up with sweat rolling down his face and body he's gasping for air. "Was that a vision of my future?" Naruto question himself in between gasps for air.

But he also felt something else Master Yoda he could feel that he was dying he just frowned a little at this and knew that he had to go see the old master one last time. But he wouldn't be going alone he knew Yoda would want to see Galen and Luke before he passed on to the next life.

{Meanwhile at the second death star}

A shuttle loomed toward the incomplete Death Star. After receiving landing clearance, the shuttle landed inside on the docking bays.  
"Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived," one officer reported to his commander. The Imperial crewmen lined up at attention, ready to receive the dark Lord. The ramp lowered, and the intimidating form of Darth Vader stepped down.

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected surprise. We are honoured by your presence," the commander greeted.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries I am here to put you back on schedule," Vader replied.

"We are working as fast as possible. I assure you that our task will be completed on schedule," the commander insisted.

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal," Vader replied.

"He asks the impossible. I need more men," the commander pleaded.

"Then you can tell him that when he arrives," Vader replied. The commander paled considerably.  
"The Emperor is coming here?" he asked fear in his voice.

"That is correct commander. He is displeased with your apparent lack of progress," Vader replied.

"We shall double our efforts then," the commander replied.

"See that you do commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am," Vader replied, as he stalked off.

{On Naboo at Palatine's' mansion}

Sidious was getting ready to leave for the second death star Sidious. "The time has come my apprentice you will be my blade, and together we will end the alliance will end." He said with a smile,

"Yes my master." Savara/Sakura replied with a wicked smile. "What of Vader and his own apprentice?" Savara asked with a smile

"Lord Vader has failed too many times, he is too weak to be a Sith lord, thanks to his Son." Sidious said degusted at Vader.

Soon Savara and her master and her slaves loaded the ship to head for the death star, Sidious told Savara and her slaves to put the red armor on so they did.

Savara then went to meditate in {Savara's/Sakura's mind}

Savara stared at her toy Sakura was asleep something Savara didn't like. "WAKE UP!" Savara yelled slapping Sakura on the face.

Sakura then woke up and looked at Savara. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU PSYCHO **!" Sakura said with venom.

Savara just smiled at Sakura. "The final battle is coming and Naruto will join the dark side, if not then I will kill him by impersonating you."

When Sakura heard this shocked with disbelief in her eyes and on her face while Savara was impersonating and doing a good job of it too.

"Naruto I love you so much please help me do you like?" Savara questioned while using Sakura's voice.

Sakura then gave a frown, "GO TO HELL YOU PSYCHO!" Savara laughed with amusement. "That's what I wanted to see, he's going to die and you can't stop me bye." she said and then Savara left.

Sakura had anxiety on her face now she was 100% worried about her lover then she began to thank on how to break free from this chains.  
Naruto along with Luke and Galen arrived on Degobah and found that. They all sat in Master Yoda's hovel around the fire, as the old Master hobbled around and then finally got into his bed. Luke watched Mace cover him with the blanket and noticed that the Master looked sickly. Yoda noticed his gaze.

"Do I look so old to young eyes?" Yoda asked Luke, who was looking at him worriedly.

"No, of course not," Luke fibbed. Naruto allowed himself a small smile, as Yoda half chuckled, half coughed.

"I do...yes I do," Yoda sputtered. "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not, hmmm..." Yoda chuckled, as he lay down in his bed.

"Master…Yoda please save your strength?" Naruto requested.

"Know that my time is near, you do, my old friend. Speak I must, before gone from this world, I am," Yoda said as he continued. "Soon, rest I will. Forever sleep...earned it I have," Yoda said.

"But Master Yoda, you can't die," Luke said.

"Strong in the Force I am, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me and night must fall. The way of the Force, it is," Yoda rasped.

"One thing remains for the both of you. Confront Vader and Savara, you must face them Luck, Naruto." Yoda said while both Naruto and Luke listened intently.

"Master Yoda is Darth Vader my father?" Luck asked as Yoda turned his back on him.

"Rest I need yes rest." Was all the small Jedi master said?

"Yoda please I must know?" Luck asked as he saw Naruto and knew he would have to face the pink haired woman.

"Your father he is." Yoda said as both Galen and Naruto looked at Luke Naruto more so knowing how hard it was for Luke right now. "Told you did he?" Yoda asked while Luke just nodded.

All Yoda could do was sigh. "Unexpected this is and unfortunate."

"What unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke asked.

"No unfortunate that you rush to face him, that not ready for the burden were you." Yoda said as he looked over to Naruto. "Understand stand the pain I do master Naruto, but face you must much anger she has."

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Beware, anger, fear, aggression–the dark side are they. Once start down the dark path, forever dominate your destiny, it will. Do...not under...estimate...the power of the Emperor or suffer your father fate you will. The last...of the Jedi...you all are. Pass on...what you have...learned Luke there is another Skywalker," Yoda rasped, as he slowly passed away. The little Jedi Master's body disappeared into the living Force.

Once outside Luke just gave a sigh he didn't know what he should do and looked over to his teacher as well. Before Naruto could answer all three looked over and saw Obi wan walking over to them in a ghostly form?

"Obi won why didn't you tell me Vader was my father, you said that he betrayed and murdered him?" Luke asked.

With a sigh Obi won told the three about Anakin Skywalker and how who saw him as a friend a good friend. Naruto could see the pain that was on Obi won face, as Luke talked to Obi wan and said how he couldn't kill his own father while Naruto knew that he could kill Sakura being that he still loved her, however both Naruto and Galen were shocked to find out the Leia was Luke's twin sister and she was kept safe from Sidious and Vader. The three knew that it was time to go they had to end this once and for all even if Naruto and Luke didn't like it.

[Meanwhile  
1 hour ago

[Meanwhile back at the rebel base}

Han and the other rebels were in the meeting room to discuss on how to destroy the empire for good.

Han states there's a shield genitor on the moon of Endor so I and a small unite will go in and destroy it any questions? Han asked.

{At the second death star}

Several TIE fighters swarmed around the small shuttle, which carried the Emperor. The Shuttle began its descent into the docking bay on the Death Star II. The shuttle landed and the Emperor's red guards descended the ramp first. Vader and the other officers around him knelt, as the Emperor slowly hobbled down the ramp.

"Welcome my master to the second death star" Vader said as he led Sidious to his new throne room with Savara and her slaves behind  
"Rise my friend," Emperor Palpatine ordered.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Vader reported.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And now, I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker," Palpatine said, knowingly.

"Yes my Master," Vader answered.

"Patience my friend in time, he will seek you out. He is still living on that feeble hope that there is good in you. But we both know that isn't so. When Luke comes, you will bring him before me the boy, he has grown strong. We will use his anger over the deaths of his friends then he will be one of us!" Palpatine cackled.

"As you wish," Vader replied.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen it," Palpatine said, his sinister laugh echoing around them.

Soon they reached the room and Sidious took his seat and his secrete apprentice took went to his right side and Tenten took his left and Hinata and Ino took the door they came from. With that Sidious told Vader that he was dismissed Vader left.

Sidious then looked at his apprentice and smiled. "I want you to kill Luke Skywalker he's a threat to our planes my dear as I fear Young Skywalker may bring his farther back from the dark side.

"Yes my master." Savara responded. It was hours and so Savara got bored so she decided to play with her toy in her mind.

{In Savara/Sakura's mind}

Savara smiled a twisted smile she had an idea on how to play with her toy.

Sakura just looked up at Savara. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"I just came to play." said Savara as she went up to Sakura and kissed her lips Sakura yelled out muffled noise as this as Savara shoved her tongue in Sakura mouth.

After pulling away Savara then went down to Sakura soft neck and started kissing it Sakura cried out "NO please STOP IT!" Trying not to moan at what Savara was doing to her.

Sakura just began to sob uncontrollably, while Savara then undid Sakura top and began to massage her breasts and kiss and licking them "STOP!" Sakura pleated with her sprit.

Then Savara took Sakura red pants off and played with her women hood a little bit. Sakura yelled and begged her sprit to stop what she was doing then she laughed at Sakura's pleading and begging and her sobbing

"You are truly pathetic you know that." Savara stated.

Then Savara got done and left Sakura still sobbing and cried about what just happened to her she wished that she was dead right now.

{At the rebel's base}

Naruto and the others got aboard a stolen empire shuttle they left for Endor the shuttle was right in front of the death star they put in the code Naruto and Luke felt Vader wind and Savara's on bored.

Then Naruto and the gang landed on Endor it was a large brown and green forest Naruto and the gang then started to scout the area they found two storm troopers Luke and Leia chased after them.

The storm troopers jumped on two speeders Luke and Leia followed suit the storm troopers and Luke and Leia began to bob and revive between trees Luke fired the blasters and hit a speeder the speeder blew up when it hit a tree.

A storm trooper grabbed Luke and he fell Luke then knocked out the trooper the second turned around and shot Leia down she fell off the speeder and got knocked out on impacted then the storm trooper went for Luke.

Luke turned on his lightsaber and cut the speeder the storm trooper hit a tree then Han and Chewbacca showed up and asked if Han asked if Luke was ok? Luke said yea I am fine but I got separated from Leia.

A Ewok with an orange hood came up to the unconscious Leia and poked her with his little spear Leia yelled out ow then she took off her hat then the little bear creature ran.

Leia then showed him the hat telling him it won't hurt him she questioned if he was hungry she took out of her pack some crackers and she hate some showing him it won't hurt him so the little Ewok took it and ate it then he took her back to the Ewok village.

Luke and Han and Chewbacca was looking for Leia when Chewbacca smelt something dead to eat he went up to it and pulled on the bait and a net came off the ground and trapped Luke Han Chewbacca and the droids.

Then came a few Ewok's Han said "Watch wear your pointing that thing." then Luke and the gang was tied upside down on posts they wear being taken back to the village. They arrived at the Ewok village. At first they were going to eat them all and Naruto did tell 3po to ask the Ewok's to let them go but sadly this didn't work very well which forced Naruto to use the force on the chair 3PO was sitting on. Just then Leia saw them and ordered the Ewok to free them and they did free Luke and the others hugging them and saying sorry as well, soon the night went on with 3PO telling the Ewok's their story this just made Naruto smile a little at this and knew he could stay here for long he and Luke both felt Savara and Vader.

Once Naruto told Galen what he and Luke were up to Galen just nodded his head knowing his teacher will come back. "Just go and see Juno." Naruto said with a smile as Galen went off to see Juno.

While this was going on Luke asked Leia if she remembered her mother. "Yes she was very beautiful and kind but also sad." She said and Naruto hiding behind his tree just smiled as Luke told Leia that he was her brother and Vader their father she didn't take it well but when she heard the story of what happened to him she was shocked by it.

{Meanwhile with Naruto}

Naruto was in a tree looking at the moon he was thanking on how to defeat his love Sakura without hurting or killing her. "How can I do this?"

{Flash back}  
1 hour ago

A week after Naruto recovered from his fall off the cliff he heard about a Togruta village being attacked by the empire and being in slaved so Naruto took his ship to sell.

Naruto landed on shill in the plains near a village Naruto show a hooded figure putting slaving collars on the villages Naruto turned on his lightsaber and attacked the hooded figure.  
The hooded figure dodged and turned on her lightsaber the hooded figure blocked Naruto strike and force pushed him in to a tree then the hooded figure came up and twisted Naruto arms in tell a snap was herd .

Naruto yelled out in pain "AHAHAHA" then the hooded figure twisted both of his legs and they snapped he yelled a gin "AHAHA" then the hooded figure was going to send the final blow but Naruto lifted his arm up in pain and threw her across the plains he then began to force heal he got up and charged.

But he was a little bit slow since his opponent had injured him badly Naruto then threw his lightsaber at his enemy but she dodged and got bored and retread from the battle.  
Naruto freed the Torguta people and limped back to his ship.

{End of flash back}.

Naruto then saw Luke leave so Naruto decided followed him to a ship waiting Luke go's up to two storm troopers and says. "I came to turn myself in."Luke said

"Me too." said a voice Luke turned around and saw his master.

With that both were taken to Vader and Luke tried to get through to his father sadly with no like, all he said was that the Emperor was his master now.

{The next day on Endor}

The rebels began their attack on the shield generator storm troopers went on the defensive they attacked and got in mini walkers gait logs came smashing some of the walkers.

[Meanwhile in space}

Lando was heading the space battle on the death star two the fleet's headed straight for the death star.

Tie fighter came to meet the rebels the ships clashed they wear blasting at one another some of the rebels and empires ships were getting destroyed.

{Meanwhile on the death star 2}

Luke Naruto and Vader wear heading to Sidious throne room Luke tried again I know you were once was Anakin Skywalker." Vader stopped and turned around and said

"Never say that name again he died years ago." Vader took them to his master.

Sidious was waiting in his throne room Vader. "Master I bright Skywalker to you, along with his master." Vader said The Emperor raised his hand and the shackles dropped off their wrists. "You no longer need those. Guards, leave us," Sidious ordered Tenten Ino and Hinata to leave and they did so.

"Their lightsaber's," Vader said.

"Good...by now you must realize that your Father can never be turned from the dark side. And so shall be the case with you," Palpatine goaded as he looked over at Naruto with a smile.

"You're wrong, I will never turn. And soon, you'll be dead," Luke told him. Palpatine cackled gleefully.

"Oh yes, you're talking about the feeble attack that your Rebel friends are planning. I assure you that we are quite safe from your friends!" Palpatine spat.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said.

"And your faith in your friends...and family is yours," Palpatine replied coldly, as he sat back in his Throne.

"Everything is going according to my design. Your friends and family on the moon are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet," Palpatine said. Luke was alarmed and looked at the troubled face of his father.

"It was I who allowed them to know the location of the deflector shield. I assure you that the shield will be quite operational when they arrive," Palpatine goaded, as he cackled.

"Look out there, you have a front row seat to witness the end of the Rebellion. Soon, the Rebel fleet will be destroyed as will your friends." Sidious goaded. Luke was letting his fear and anger overwhelm his senses.

"Yes, I can feel the hate swelling in you. You want this..." Sidious patted Luke's lightsaber.

"Take your Jedi weapon. Strike me down with all of your hate and your journey to the dark side will be complete!" Palpatine urged.

"Good...I can feel your anger. It makes you strong," Palpatine encouraged to Luke, as he opened a com channel.

"You may fire when ready, Admiral," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my Lord," The reply came.

"Now, you will both witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station!" Palpatine announced.

A powerful blast struck one of the Rebel cruisers, obliterating it. The blast violently rocked the Millennium Falcon. "That blast came from the Death Star. That thing's operational!" Lando exclaimed.

"All craft, prepare to retreat!" Akbar ordered.

"We'll never get another chance like this admiral," Lando argued.

"We have no choice, General Calrissian," Akbar replied.

"Han will have that shield down. We've got to give him more time. Let's turn our attention to those Star Destroyers," Lando said.

"We will not last long against the fire power of those super Star Destroyers," Akbar argued.

"We'll last longer against them than we will against that Death Star. And we might just take a few of them with us," Lando replied.

"Your fleet has lost. Your family on Endor will not survive and the alliance will die," Palpatine goaded. Luke's anger began to boil over.

"Good...I can feel your anger. I am defenceless...take your weapon and strike me down!" Palpatine commanded.

However Luke still did nothing Sidious then began to laugh a little. "I had a feeling that you would not join me, my dear kill Skywalker." Savara took her red armor off and was in her sith clothing. She active her lightsaber and charged at Luke dodged.

"Luke join us me you and wind can destroy the empire and rule in its place." Vader said walking over to his son.

Luke just yelled at his father and achieved his lightsaber and attacked Vader blocked with his blade.

It was then Darth Wind came up to Naruto and Sakura/Savara and smiled at the two who stopped fighting "It's been a very long time since we all meet like this." Then Naruto and wind turned on their lightsaber's and the three clashed.

{Meanwhile back on Endor}

Han, Leia, Chewbacca and Galen wear at the shield generator it was an all-out fire fight Han and Leia shot some storm troopers they fell some went in the generator and bolted the doors Leia and Han ran to the doors and tried to hag the control panel.

Galen was cutting through storm troopers and through walkers while Chewbacca had high jacked a walker and used it ageist the empire the tide of battle turned in the rebels favour.

Leia was shooting at some storm toppers but a trooper hit her in the arm she yelped in pain Han took care of the toppers.

And wrapped a cloth around Leia's wound they finally got the door open and the rebels and the Ewok's charged inside the generator.

Han ordered the rest of the empire to give up but they dint so the rebels fired and one of the guys fell in a hole in the wall then Han set the bombs and they destroyed the shield genitor.

{In space}

Lando and what was left of the rebel's fleet went to the death star.

{Back inside the death star}

Naruto, Savara and wind back flipped and winds hood came off Naruto and Savara were both shocked at who they saw. It was none other than their old friend Sasuke but they didn't know how he could still be alive they thought he died long ago.

In Savara's head Sakura saw this she was 100% shocked that it was her other best friend.

{Meanwhile with Luke and Vader}  
1 hour ago

Luke and Vader clashed blades with Vader. "You have gotten better then we last meet."

"I know." Luke said as he looked at his former father. "I am a master now like my father before me."

Luke then asked Vader to join the rebels and stop the emperor Luke then "Father why don't you complete your original destiny to bring balance to the force ".

Vader then thought about his sons offer Vader as he remembered Padme and also felt something else Luke had a sister. He have a look to his master and knew that he would have Savara kill him Sidious had always been lied to him and he now knew Obi wan was right he was evil. "Then said yes I will join you son."

{Back to wind Naruto and Savara}

"Sasuke what happened to you!" Naruto yelled at his friend while Sasuke just smirked at the two.

Sasuke then gave Naruto and Savara a look he then decide to tell them how he became Vader's apprentice.

{Flash back 11 years ago}

A young nine year old Sasuke ran back to his house to only see it was on fire he hid behind a wall he peeked out the corner and saw his mother and father on the ground dead and he saw a man in a black suite picking up his older brother Itachi being held up by his neck the man in the black suite ran his lightsaber into brother.

Sasuke had fear in his eyes "NO!" then the man in the black suite weapon came out of his hands and in to Sasuke hands Sasuke had the weapon pointed at its precious owner.

The man just started at the boy and then he took his weapon back a storm topper said "he's a force sensitive kill him" the man in black killed the storm troopers and he stated "come with me if you want to live there will be more soon."

{End of flash back}

Naruto and Savara both charged at Sasuke as he blocked their lightsaber strikes and he pushes off the attack. Naruto and Savara then used force push on him and pushed Sasuke at the rail and he got knocked out on impacted.

Savara then smiled at Naruto ready to use her plan on him.

Then Naruto and Savara turned to one another Naruto attacked Savara blocked and said in Sakura's voice. "Naruto I thought you loved me!"

"What?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the woman he loved. "Sakura is that really you?" Naruto stated truing his lightsaber off as he walked over to her.

{In Savara's head}

Sakura was watching her split using her voice to confuse Naruto Sakura cried out. "NARUTO NO IT'S NOT ME DON'T FALL FOR HER TRICK! Sakura struggled to break the chains "AAAAA" but it was useless.

{In the real world}

Savara charged at Naruto and he rolled under her attack and ageist a wall he got up just like in his nightmare

Savara as she just started to laugh, "You die today you disgusting clone!" she yelled about to make the killing blow.

"SAKURA DO YOU REMBER IN CLOUDE CITY WHEN WE MADE LOVE FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME?" Naruto yelled at her hoping it would work.

{In Savara's mind}

Sakura saw what Naruto said to her and she said with joy. "NARUTO I REMBER AND I LOVED IT!" Then she felt her chains loosen and then Sakura broke the chains and she was free.

{In the real world}

Savara's head began to hurt "NO! SHE'S TAKEING OVER!" Savara stumbled backward and yelled in pain" "AHAHAHA" and she blacked out falling to the ground as Naruto caught her in his arms yet heard she was mumbling about something.

Sidious began to use force lighting on Naruto seeing as this was his best chance to kill the boy one and for all. However Sasuke got in the way and took the hit he yelled in pain until he feels to the ground taking deep breaths.

Sasuke then said to Naruto "I, I have something to give you go to my house and under the middle of my fire place theirs a hologram message it's about are parent's." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a smile

Sasuke then fell down dead Sidious was going to use force lighting again on Naruto but Luke blocked with his lightsaber and Vader picked his old master up and dropped him in to the core of the death star.

{In space}

Lando was heading to the heart of the death star while being chased by tie fighters they hit the inside of the death star.

Lando fired at the core and blew it up the rebel fleet got out of the death star.

{In the death star}

Naruto Luke and Vader ran to the death star Naruto had Sakura in his arms bridal style Vader had Sasuke dead body over his back they all go in a ship and left the death star. "I hope that Darth Savara is gone." Naruto said a little worried it was then that Luke and Naruto saw Ino and the other who were scared but soon saw their mistress.

"Hurry and get on the ship!" Ino yelled as they all got on the shuttle and took off looking behind as the saw the Death Star destroyed.

{In Sakura head}

Sakura was standing in front of her split Sakura said "You are going to die today you **!" she charged at Savara but Savara dodged and tried to stab Sakura but she early block and used force push on Savara.

But Savara blocked with her lightsaber and slashed at Sakura she cut her left arm Sakura cried out in pain holding her arm Savara giggled like a little school girl. "You are weak soon Naruto will be dead once I deal with you." she said.

Sakura just looked at Savara with anger at all she had done." YOU WILL PAY YOUR **!" Sakura then jumped over Savara and cut her right arm off while Savara yelled in pain.

Sakura then said "it's time to finish this' Sakura used the force to lift her spilt and she pulled her to her lightsaber and the blade impaled Savara and she disappeared.

Then at the Ewok village Sakura woke up in a bed and asked where she was? Naruto stood up from a chair and told her that she was at the Ewok village Naruto then gave her a dress to put on for the party.

"I will be waiting outside for you at the party." He told her as he kissed Naruto but gave her one last look. "I'm happy your back Sakura."

Sakura was wearing a brown top that reviled her belly and long brown dress she came out with her pink hair in a sort pony tail.

She looked for Naruto and found him burning a body."Is that Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a sad tone in her voice and a sad face Naruto stated yep that's him

Then Luke Galen and Anakin who now had a different suit on showed up and Luke said. "Come on and join the celebration" then Naruto and the others turned their heads and saw Master Yoda, Sasuke Obi wan and Kota they wear ghosts and smiling at them

That night the rebels partied all night in tell the next day Luke was looking for a planet to for his new Jedi academy and to restore the order when Naruto got an idea."Hey Luke I know how about mine Sakura's, Sasuke, Ino's, Hintata and Tenten's home planet of Yavin 4."

Luke just smiled at his old master. "Yeah that a great idea Master."

Naruto and the others made it back to Yavin 4 they landed in wear Naruto and Sakura journey very first began.

Naruto and the others went to Sasuke old house Naruto found the hologram and played it Sasuke showed up on the screen.

Sasuke began to talk. "This just in case I 100% fall to the dark side but hear it go's Naruto you mother was a former sith and your father was a Jedi but both feel in love with each other."

"Sakura you mother and father were Jedi too they all as was mine they were all in the old order so, all three met and fell in love the four of them knew that the order forbid this so all four left and went in to exile."

"Wow." Naruto stated so are parents wear legendary Jedi Naruto then went to Sakura to hug her but she backed away, which did confuse Naruto a little

The next day Naruto went to the north village and he saw a beautiful golden ring with an immense diamond in the middle so he took it for 700 credits. "This should do." He said with a smile on his face.

Then Naruto returned to his home and went looking for his love but he could not find her so he asked around and nobody has seen Sakura all day so he goes to his and Sakura newly Beult hut.  
1 hour ago

In the hut Sakura was writing a suicide note she couldn't take it no longer she had done so much and killed to many Sakura knew that she should be dead.

{Dear Naruto and friends}

I am going to miss you and I love all of you but I can't go on living with the things I have done. I have hurt and killed so many people please forgive me. Your dear friend and lover Sakura Haruno I just hope you can find peace with me gone, and please live your lives.

Sakura had her lightsaber pointed at her she was going to stab herself but Naruto came in on her and he yelled "SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He then ran and knocked the light lightsaber out of Sakura's hands.

With tears in her eyes Sakura fell on her knees and began to sob Naruto bent down and comfort her but she scooted back way from Naruto.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he saw Sakura is sitting in the corner across from Naruto she's shaking as if it's below zero in the room.

He could see the fear and tears in her eyes and she yell at Naruto. "STAY AWAY FROM ME NARUTO!" Naruto takes Sakura's lightsaber and leaves the room so Sakura can be alone.

She was still shaking and sobbing uncontrollably thanking how she can get over this then she had an idea go see a psychiatrist.

{The next day}

Sakura left the next day to go to the west village she was wearing her Jedi cloak so no one from her village will reorganizes her she went in to the doctor's office to see doctor Joe woods.

He called her in Sakura lead on the big long char he asked what was wrong with her? Sakura said "I'm a rape victim." She said very lowly so he couldn't hear her "Can you repeat that?" He asked as he looked at

Sakura said it again but this time a little bit more loudly. "I'm a rape victim."

Sakura then told him her story and how her evil spilt raped her after an hour their session was over Sakura took out some credits but the doctor said it's free of charge for Jedi.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked

"By you cloak, oh take this pill it will make you forget what happened." Sakura took the pill and went back home.

{That after noon}

Sakura was back at her and Naruto hut cleaning Naruto came in and saw Sakura. "Welcome home dear." He said as she kissed him on the lips Naruto was shocked how she is acting so differently from yesterday

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked

Sakura just giggled at this and kissed him deeply. "Yeah, for the first time I feel great Naruto." Sakura said with a smile.

That night Naruto had a candle light dinner with Sakura and he got down on one knee and stated "Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" Naruto asked while Sakura's eyes filled up with tears "YES I will marry you!"

Naruto put the ring on Sakura and then they went to the bed room. Naruto kissed Sakura and they fell on their bed he kissed her deeply and passionately she moaned with excitement and lust then Naruto took her top off and started kissing and licking and massaging her breasts, Sakura just moaned and then kissed Naruto neck and he moaned in desire.

Naruto went back up to her neck and started caressing and sucking on her neck bone then went down to her stomach and started smooching and licking Sakura then pulled Naruto shirt off. Sakura then stared caressing his abdominal wither lips then she started sucking on his abdominal while she moaned in happiness. Then Naruto took Sakura dress off and Sakura took Naruto pants off and Naruto rammed in Sakura she hissed with pleasure going up her spine and her body arched then they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

The next day Sakura meet the other girls at Leia's house she told them that she was getting married they wear all existed for the cotton candy haired girl.

Sakura went up to Leia and hoped she would say yes. "Leia I have more good news you are going to be my padawan." Leia just smiled at this and nodded her head while Naruto went up to the newly built Jedi academy.

"When do we get students?" Luke said we will start looking when we get this village and academy up and running.

{Eight months later}

Naruto and Sakura wear married and Sakura was pregnant with twins one a boy and the other a girls Leia Ino Tenten Hinata and Juno wear having a baby shower for Sakura. Also Juno and Galen wear now married so too as was as Han and Leia...

During the baby shower Sakura felt sharp pains from her stomach Sakura yelled in pain "AHAHA the babies are coming!" Sakura yelled.

Every one began to panic Naruto took Sakura to the hospital and Sakura was yelling between contractions the medical droid said. "Come on Miss Namikaze just one more push." Sakura on the other hand just screeched at the top of her lungs "AHAHAH" and two babies' came out one a boy who had the eyes of his father.

But the hair color of his mother and he had very pale skin the next was the little girl she had the eyes of her mother but also the hair of her father and they both had big foreheads.  
Sakura took both children in both of her arms she had a tired smile on her face and sweet running down her face she had matted pink hair all over and she was very tired.

Naruto questioned "What should we name them?" Sakura stated. "For the boy how about Tom Minato Namikaze" she then told Naruto to name the girl. "How about Misty Kushina Namikaze".

"It's in agreement then." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura lived happily ever after and had a tribute to fallen Jedi in the past.  
The End

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed saving Sakura. As for the rape scene I just wrote that to bring awareness to a very real and tuff subject I hope I don't want to lose any of you for that and no I'm not a sick person just so you all know. I am going to write about some tuff subjects in the future ok so here is an early warning. My next story is going to be about child abuse and rape. It's on my shoulders so I want to get it off and just warn you guys about it. Pleases don't hate me for it. And please don't think of me differently or leave me thanks. And I am just trying to improve my lemons. And please don't think I am a nasty guy I hope you stay my fans / readers thanks. And my next four Storys are going to be about rape child abuse. Gangs drugs and drug use and drug abuse and bulling. This is an early warning.  
1 hour ago


End file.
